A Kichigo Halloween
by supercrista123
Summary: one shot ichigo and masaya are out for halloween. but when gang members appear and masaya deserts ichigo to save him self who will be the kinght in shining armor? kichigo/kishXichigo


**Hey guys you know me from dawn's choice (pokemon fanfic). I recently found the Tokyo mew mew manga and loved it except how she stayed with Masaya and not with Kish. So I shall fix that with my Halloween present to the world. Enjoy.**

* * *

Masaya and I where walking in the park. It was Halloween night and we where walking home from a work party at the café. It had been a few months since the Deep Blue fiasco and all was peaceful. Masaya and I where still happy together (author privately barfs and continues) though we look pretty strange right now. I was dressed up as "Mew Ichigo" a.k.a. myself (I was transformed not in a costume) and he was an apple. That's when it happened.

About 8 guys came out of the shadows and started to surround us dressed as werewolves. My cat instincts where screaming at me to run away but there was no where to go. My heart pounded with fear of what these men wanted. "Hey what are you guys doing in this neck of the woods?" a thin guy said in a far too happy voice.

Masaya was paralyzed with fear as one came from behind an put his hands on my shoulders. "Guys this ones cute." one commented, I swatted his hands away.

A voice from the left laughed and exclaimed "She's frisky isn't she. Just how you like 'em. Huh boss." then a tall and muscular guy who must have been their leader nodded licking his lips. Masaya came forward with his arms spread out to shield me.

"Don't you dare touch her." my boyfriend yelled at the men. I couldn't see the face but I knew that he was scared out of his mind because the head man let out a maniacal laugh.

The leader sternly said "run little boy, run I dare you." Masaya bolted through the trees. He didn't look back. _how could he. Why?_ I thought. 3 tried to run after my boyfriend but leader stopped them "let it go boys," he growled "he's not worth it but," he turned to me and said with a sick grin on his face, "lets give this one the 'royal treatment' huh boys" the 'werewolves' then rushed towards me.

I was pinned to the ground by 7 wolves and I realized what they wanted. _They're going to rape me. Steal my virginity right out from under me._ my mind yelled. I began to struggled and scream. "MINT! ZAKURO! LETTUCE! ANY ONE HELP ME!" the men just laughed as they pulled off my under where. That's when it occurred to me who to call. "KISH! KISH! PLEASE KISH HURRY! SAVE ME!" But it was too late the leader pants where unzipped and my innocence would now would be ripped away. That's when a miracle happened.

I closed my eyes and braced for it when the cruel hands left my body and several cursed where spewed. I opened my eyes and Kish was standing protectively over me swords drawn. " One more step and your all dead." Kish growled angrily. Then all the rapists drew out switch blades and lunged. I squirmed to a tree and pressed myself to it. I closed my eyes and cried out of fear for Kish. I listened to what was happening. There would be a stamp of a foot here, a grunt of pain there.

This was when I was stricken with a feeling that I haven't felt since he died in my arms. The cold need to save him, followed by a warm wave of affection. _no, not affection, love. I love him. He would do anything to save me. Unlike Masaya._ I thought. Then I herd 8 pairs of feet run off as I clutched the tree crying.

Then gentle hands pried me from the tree and cradled me. Kish whispered in my ear "ssshhh its ok Ichigo they ran off. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you wile I'm around." I opened my eyes and saw his sweet comforting face. My body reacted without me thinking. I kissed him and he kissed back. Every part of it was beautiful. From the movement of his lips to his tongue wrestling with mine. Every thing was perfect.

When we broke apart all that I could say was, "I love you Kish." he looked amazing in the moonlight.

"I love you too my little kitten." Kish replied. She had never understood what he felt until now. I had never kissed any one like that before nor had I felt so strongly about any one before. I knew that it was true love. Then he kissed her again just as deeply as before and once again the world was perfect.

* * *

**Yay. Kichigoness! Happy Halloween hope you all like my gift. Bye. **


End file.
